Letters to Northumberland
by PKS
Summary: Hey everyone! I'm Northumberland!  used to be Kingdom of Northumberland!  and I'm writing letters!
1. Chapter 1

Hey out there,

This is Northumberland, England border county, I separate England from Scotland using my town/mini city Berwick.

I'm kinda lonely up here and Roxburghshire's been bullying me. Someone write to me and keep me company, promise i won't use Geordie slang

Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


	2. Dear Florida

Dear Northumberland,

Your name is hard to spell! Anyways, I always wondered what life in England  
>was like. Do you mind telling me? And say hi to Iggy for me!<p>

From,

Flora Jones

Florida, USA

Hey there Florida!

It is a bit but some of my sisters and cousins have worse. Most people call me Northumbria nowadays but I don't think it's that much better.

Life in England isn't much different from what I'd suppose life in America is like. As a teenager (I'm actually only a few hundred years younger then dad' I do normal teenage things! Like Facebook, texting, going out with my friends and going to college on weekdays.

Northumberland college is different to most college's in America as we don't live on college ground's, we travel on days we have classes and on days we don't we just chill.

We go shopping in the next county, Tyne and Wear, when we get bored and usually have the awesome Mcdonald's or have a TGI Fridays. I really don't understand why my dad hates Maccy D's, guess he's just too stuck up his ass! But when we cant afford TGI Fridays we have Chinese Buffet.

I rang dad up yesterday, your dad's pestering him again, haha, but he says hello.

Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


	3. Dear Bedfordshire

Hey Northumberland!

Greetings from down south! This is Bedfordshire remember me? I'm the country  
>just above London! Man i'd forgotten how hard to spell your name was...<br>suppose mine's no better though. But anyways how've you been? I've not been up  
>north for a while lately. Dad's not visited me in a while either... its like<br>they're ignoring me! :( Well i suppose i've got Hertfordshire but he's been a  
>complete git lately... *sigh*<p>

Write back i'm feeling lonely!

Love and Hugs

Bekki Kirkland

Bedfordshire

Hey there Bedfordshire!

Nope, your name Isn't much better :P I've been fine and you totally should, The Christmas light's in Newcastle are getting lit soon and it's going to be gorgeous! I haven't been down south since I went to Jersey for some sun~

I think we should go to London and gang up on dad and ask why he isn't pay us much attention! I think he's been paying a certain someone extra special attention ;P

Tell Hertfordshire big sister Northumberland will come down there and have a word with him if he doesn't stop!

Have you seen any snow yet Bedfordshire? We've had a few minutes of hail and apparently we're getting allot of snow soon :O that'll be me stuck in the same place for a while

Love and hugs right back

Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


	4. Dear Bedfordshire 2

Northumberland,

You went to Jersey? how was he? I haven't seen him in ages! My last trip was  
>to visit Isle of Wight and Portsmouth but that was a while ago. Ive had a lot<br>on my workload lately, some of my towns have been spending money they don't  
>actually have which means i have to fill out tons of paperwork to correct<br>it...

The Christmas lights are going on? oh i must come see that! i love Christmas  
>time :) I know Luton's lights will be turned on soon and i think Bedford will<br>be just after it.

Good idea, i'll tell Buckinghamshire and Hertfordshire and the other southern  
>counties and we'll all go gang up on dad. I be he's been spending time with<br>America and France!

Thanks, Herts can be a git at times. He thinks he's better than me just  
>because a few of my towns have bad reputations :(<p>

Snow? i wish... just rain rain and more rain. but i think we may get some  
>soon. Which means i won't be able to go anywhere either.<p>

Love and Hugs

Bekki Kirkland

Bedfordshire

Hey Bedfordshire,

Jersey's fine, it was during summer so he was really busy with all the tourists. It took 6 hours to drive down the Weymouth for my ferry to get there, I was completely knackered. We've had money bother up here too, one of my towns needs over £20,000 to rebuild a broken quay but dad wont help me :( that quay is vital to the towns economy!

I love Christmas too :) though Tyne and Wear try kidnap Mr. Finland so they can try dye his suit black and white...

I'll get us northern counties to come on down too :D he can't ignore all of us, even if America or France is with him. Though if he is in a relationship with one of them I'd prefer America, just because his country invented McDonald's and Converse but Jersey keeps try to get his two daddy's back together but I don't like France..he scares me cus he's a bit of a perv

I hate rain...makes it nearly impossible for the snow to actually stay! I'm going to Edinburgh soon before it snows then that's me stuck until January/February time.

Love and bear hugs

Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


	5. Bedfordshire 3

Hey Northumberland,

I know how you feel. But if the money crisis gets any worse we could be in some serious trouble. i don't think dad realises how bad things are for us counties!

Sounds fun, Last year The triplets Middlesex, Essex and Sussex kidnapped me and forced me to help them steal presents from Finland. It didn't work...

I'd prefer America as well, just because France is a complete git. Not that i see him much, I see Poland more often since he bought a house here in order to find work. He comes to visit me occastionally.

Meh, i'll take rain over snow any day.

Love and Hugs

Bekki Kirkland

Bedfordshire

P.S We're all ready to gang up on dad if you are! I've got everyone down south ready!

(A/N i figured Bedfordshire and Poland would be on good terms since Bedforshire has a very large Polish community)

Bedforshire

you would not believe all the problems I've had lately, I moved house but the postman is still delivering all my mail to the old place..it's lucky I've got my mail since the people who live there now wont accept my mail, what I did to them I'll never know.

I'm soo happy at the moment for one reason, the quay I mentioned? Its getting fixed! :) we're hoping to get it fixed by maybe 2014, probably be later.

Anyway, I hope things are well down there?

You tried to steal presents! No way! I bet Sealand wasn't happy about that :)

Tyne and Wear actually managed to dye Mr Finland's suit this years..he says he isn't going near the place now. Stupid gits.

I ran into America the other day, I couldn't believe it, he;s staying at town called Alnmouth in the Schooner hotel. He chose t stay in one of the most haunted hotels in England! Saw him again the day after, the hotel staff were trying to get him to pay the bill while he was trying to run out the place. He must of seen a ghost!

Lots of love

Johanna Kirkland, Northumberland

p.s

I've got a big trip planned with my college to Slovakia in May :D and going to see cousin Ediburgh next week which should be good (hope he doesn't force his Edinburgh rock stuff on me again...)


	6. Northwest Territories

Hello Northumberland.

I know how it is to be lonely...

If you want I could travel to come see you. It's quite warm where you are though and that is a daunting factor in my travel plans. If someone is bullying you then show no mercy and attack with a harpoon. Spears work too.

Sincerly your cousin,

Dagnaal Williams (The Northwest Territories)

Dagnaal!

How are things!

I think you should, its a tad cold right now, even though Newcastle United is back to losing things are looking up here :D

spears do work brilliantly but I've got him locked in the torture chamber at Chillingham, its easy to do since not many visitors go there during winter. He will be crapping his pants!

Stay well

Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


	7. Bedfordshire 4

Hey Johanna,

I know how you feel, post has been a little crazy lately! You moved? congrats! I'll send you a gift!

Yay! i'm so happy for you!

Well, Hertfordshire and buckinghamshire are being annoying as usual since they've nothing better to do, i ended up in A&E after i got involved in a fight between Oxfordshire and cambridgeshire... and thats about it..

No he wasn't and Sweden is really really scary!

haha! What colour?

NO WAY! THATS SO COOL! But if he wants to see some real ghosts he should go see Hampshire, he claims to have Admiral Nelson's ghost hanging around! Still that is totally cool!

Love

Bekki

Bedfordshire

Sounds fun but Edinburgh rock's horrible, i prefer Norfolks personally. Have fun in Slovakia! Poland's taking me on a trip to his place soon!

Hey Bekki!

So sorry for the late reply! had an absolutly hectic time.

Back from Slovakia and it was so lovely over there but it was so much walking .

They died his suit black and white..like the Newcastle colours..they apparently didn't want a Mackem coming through the county haha, Sweden was totally mean and threatened to force Ikea to remove their Tyne and Wear base, not cool.

I'd never want to get in-between a fight involving those two..they may be brainy but they scare me, haha,

Nelsons Ghost? Seriously? That's wicked! Defo coming to have a look for myself.

Johanna Kirkland

P.S

I love blackpool rock!

p.p.s

I'm really angry at dad right now .


	8. Northwest Territories 2

(hello) Northumberland,

I will come visit soon, I do like the cold, sympathies for their loss.

I may need to... inspect your torture chamber. It may give me ideas for the remodeling I plan on doing on my own later.

No matter what you hear the rumours that I have one of the states trapped in the chamber are not true. Yet.

ᐃᓅᓯᖃᑦᓯᐊᖅ (good health) ,

Dagnaal Williams (The Northwest Territories)

Dagnaal, hows things?

It's not very cold these days, its either extremely hot or extremely wet...wish the weather would make its mind up..

Don't worry, I don't believe rumours ;) (even if they may be true...heh heh)

Your always welcome to visit! Though I hope your not planning on doing too much evil with these new designs...i think most torture measures are illegal now aha...

hope your well

Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


	9. Tyne and Wear

North!

Wear won't stop hitting me!

Don't listen to Tyne! He's lying!

HELP!

DON'T HELP!

Tyne and Wear

James and Aston Kirkland

Wear! Stop hitting Tyne right now!

And Tyne..we really need to get you some self defence classes..I've got loads on with this factory at the moment.

Hope you guys are ok

Your awesome sister, Johanna Kirkland

Northumberland


End file.
